Kickin it True Feelings
by Pugluver64
Summary: Jack was going to tell Kim how he felt but what happens when Kim finds a new lover or will she still hide her feelings for Jack. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

So Hey! Guys how you doing? So this is a new story I wanted to wait for this one but the idea keeps bugging me so here you go and WARNING this story is sad and might not be suitable for kids. And I will be making more kickin it story's so don't think that this is the last one no, no. I don't kickin it. I only own Brandon and Amanda.

Jack's Pov.

So today was the day that I was going to tell Kim how I felt and I was hoping she said yes or else I was going to die.

"Hey Kim" I said while walking behind her.

"Oh hey Jack" she said while holding a rose a card and smiling uncontrollably.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked while smirking.

"Oh I just got this beautiful poem by Brandon Mitchells" She said while smiling.

"Oh okay then never mind I forgot what I was going to ask you" I said while my smile fading and walking away.

Kim's Pov.

I heard that Jack was going to ask me something I wondered if it was the way he felt about me. I lost my train of thought then I saw Jack walking away with his head down.

"Um Jack what was it that you wanted to tell me or ask me?"

"Never mind Kim it means nothing now." Then he ran away

I closed my locker door and banged my head on it. Why am I so dumb and why did I have to say yes to one of the cutest boys in school?

"Kim what did you just do?" I heard a voice say it was my two best friends Donna Tobin and Grace Jackson.

"I was so stupid that I said yes to a date with the wrong guy now what do I do guys I need help."

"Sure you do you and now we will help but first tell us what Jack said before he left Kimberly Rose Crawford." Donna said

"Um he said… Never mind it means nothing now and then he ran away" I said with a confused look on my face.

Donna and Grace started jumping up and down and squealing and clapping I just stared at them with confusion written on my face.

"Um okay what does all that have to do with this right now?"

They stopped jumping and their smiles started fading.

"Kim are you serious?" Donna asked

"Kimmy Jack wants you to be his girlfriend, wow you are love blind" Grace said

"First of all I have a name and it's Kim and why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're a little to in love with Brandon and you're love blind with Jack girl you're slow." Amanda Burton say.

"What do you want Amanda?" I said scowling

"Nothing why do you assume that just because I show up I want a favor?" She said with an I'm innocent face.

"I said this once and I'll say it again what do you want?" I said with a little more anger.

"I want you to do my math homework for a week and I'll tell you want I heard Jack and the those loser's talk about." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Hey those loser's are my friends but go on." I said interested.

"Will you agree to do my math homework for a week Kimberly Rose Crawford?" She asked

"Fine I will but you got to tell me after we get done in P.E. got that Amanda."

"I got no issues with that I'll tell you at lunch since we all got lunch at the same time and so does Jack and those other people."

"Oh I know you're not talking about me" Donna said in a you mess with me and I'll kick your butt tone.

"Or me." Grace said in the same tone.

"Of course not I'm talking about those karate rats Kim calls friends."

I was about to run to her and throw a punch at her but Donna and Grace held me back.

"Good I'll see you in P.E. and Sit with me at lunch and I'll tell you." Amanda said.

The Bell Rang it was time for P.E.

We were in P.E. and I saw Jack he was pretty tired for some reason and coach told him to sit out. Maybe it was correct maybe he did want me to become his girlfriend.

So how was that so sorry for leaving you guys on a cliff hanger and read and review and I need your help should I continue or should I make this a one shot that your choice umm. So yeah please review bye.

Elly


	2. Pain

**So Hey Guys! How have you been doing I wanted to wait for this chapter and I would like for you to please review. Yes now I sound like I'm begging I am like a dog for a treat please.**

Jack's Pov.

Yesterday was the last day of school and I was finally going to tell Kim how I felt but I was to late because Brandon Mitchells already asked her out. I went down to the riverside to try and forget what happened yesterday but I couldn't I got interrupted by a text by Kim.

Kim  Hey can I come ova?

Jack  Not at home rite now srry.

Kim  O then where r u?

Jack  Y do you want to no?

Kim  Becuz I need 2 talk 2 u.

Jack  Then y don't u text me about it.

Kim  Becuz it has 2 be in person.

Jack  Idk if I want to Kim I'll make a raincheck.

Kim  Fine. TTYL.

Jack  By.

Kim  By.

I knew that Kim wanted to talk about her date with Brandon and I wasn't in the mood. Any guy in this universe would be lucky to have Kim but I guess I wasn't that guy. I sighed and stood up and ran home since it was getting late. When I got home my mom was pacing in front of the door.

"Where have you been Jackson?" She asked with tears coming out her eyes.

"I was at the riverside why do you ask I told you where I was going."

"No you didn't next time tell me I already lost your father and I can't lose you Jackson." She said with more tears pouring out her eyes when she said father.

"Yes I did and don't bring Dad into this, what makes you think that your going to lose me just because Dad was fishing at the riverside and didn't come back doesn't mean that the same thing will happen to me."

I felt a tear in my eye then more I was officially crying. I went upstairs to my room frustrated, confused, sad and heartbroken. I got another text but this time it was from Jerry.

Jerry  Hey dude wat's up

Jack  Leave me alone

Jerry  Fine but Kim is wondering where u r and dude I think it's important to tell her.

Jack  Y should I?

Jerry  Becuz I think it's important.

Jack  Fine tell her I'm at my house. :(

Jerry  Y the sad face?

Jack  Just drama tell her.

Jerry  Kk by.

Jack  By.

I think I regret everything I told Jerry to do then I got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Jack can we please talk?"

"We are talking."

"No about what happened yesterday."

"Why do you want to talk to me and not your boyfriend Brandon?"

"Ugg he's not boyfriend."

"Mmm Hmm denial Kim."

"If you don"t believe that Brandon isn't my boyfriend than Jack you're the worst best friend ever and a jerk."

The words that Kim had just keeping going on in head my head. That hurt and it hurt a lot and coming from my best friend will scar me for life.

"No wait Jack I'm sorry I didn't mean it-"

I cut her off. "You know what Kim just forget it."

"But Jack"

"I thought you were my friend but what you said it doesn't just hurt it's now a scar for life and it will always stay that way. Good bye Kim.

**So how was that i hoped you liked it and if you want me to update quicker like me on facebook and or pm me please thanks and tell me what you think bye. **

**Elly :)**


	3. Plans

**Hey Guys! It's me again and um I'm running low on ideas for Kickin' it sick day so please send me some Ideas and I'll try to put them in the next chapter today I will be trying to update more since it's a weekend so no homework I have to do... well not yet anyway but enough about me and more about you. Okay that's enough of you now on with the story. I don't own Kickin it. 8)**

**Kim's Pov**.

I had the phone on speaker so Grace and Donna heard every thing that Jack had just said and I'm pretty sure that he was crying.

"Well it could have been worse." Grace said trying to cheer me up.

"Really Grace how could that have been any worse?" I said and half yelled it

"Yeah your right it couldn't get any worse." She said

"Yeah and now from your stupid little plan he hates me with a capital H." I yelled

"Kim keep it down and just because we wanted to help doesn't mean that you can get all mad like that plus we are sorry." Donna said like she was about cry.

"You're right sorry guys, group hug?"

"No we don't want a group hug.. We want a bear hug Kim you know us better than that." They said

"Yes! Thanks guys." I said but a lot of things were going threw my mind at the moment, mostly about Jack.

**Jack's Pov**.

I couldn't take all the drama anymore so I packed some stuff and went downstairs.

"Oh where you're going?" My mom asked me

"Out." I said putting on my jacket while opening the front door.

"No Jackson, not unless you tell me where you're going alright." Mom said

"I'm going to Kim's house alright!" I said with anger. "What now I can't even go to study at Kim's?"

"No, You may go ahead." She said sobbing from earlier

I didn't go to Kim's house cause I was to caught up in the moment about what happened with my dad in 2002. I went to the riverside I sat near the edge thinking until a voice popped up in my head. _"Jack it's me daddy look at the water and I'll be able to see you. _I did what I heard I was deep in thought. _"Look how big you've gotten."_ My Dad said then smiled. I also smiled and tears sliding down my cheeks I finally got to see my dad.

I heard a voice calling my name but this time it was a female I quickly ran. Soon when I knew the female voice had left and stopped calling me I went back to my place where I was. "Daddy?" I asked looking down at the water, Okay I know a fourteen year old calling his dad, daddy is weird but what do you expect._ "I'm right here with you always Jackson." _ I looked at the moon it was full meaning that the fog was going to rise and I can't see dad. My dad looked up the last thing I heard from him that night was..._ "I love you Jack and don't forget that."_ "Me too dad. I got up and ran again to get home. I paused and said... "Me too dad soon we will be together again."

**Oh what do you think Jack is planning on doing? Well hoped you liked it bye guys. Please review and wait for new chapters thanks bye guys.**


	4. The Truth

**Hey Guys! I was bored so I'm writing this chapter thanks so much for the reviews already and this is like the story that Is most popular from me so thanks tell me if you want to update tomorrow or not please thanks. Anyway on with the chapter. =]**

Jack's Pov.

The night was slowly beginning to become day, I was still walking home from what happened yesterday. It took me a half hour to get to the riverside because I took the short cut but this morning I didn't feel like taking it now I do.

Half way through the two hour trail I got tired, hungry and cold, I still was walking more and more, and more and more energy I lost, I was about to sit down and just let myself rot in the now rising sun. Just then a bus comes along and the bus driver opens the door.

"Hey there lil' fella where you heading to." He said with a toothpick in his mouth, I was guessing that he was from Texas or something.

"Um.. I'm heading to The Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy in the Seaford Mall." I said looking back and pointing where I was going

"Well alrighty, how bout I take you there my shift doesn't start until another three hours hop on." He said while looking at his wrist watch

"Wait there are two ways to put hop on which way do you mean?" I asked confused

"Well the way to tell people how to get in a bus kind of way but in a friendly way also." He answered

"Oh, okay but don't I at least pay you for this?"

"Kid listen do you want a ride to the mall or not?" He asked impatiently

"Yes, Thanks."

"Hey your welcome and what's your name son?" He said looking through the mirror."

"Um Jack, My name is Jack."

"Well okay 'Jack' what are you doing out here at 6:00 in the morning?" He asked with quotes when he said my name

"Just relax there's been a lot of drama between me and my family, well the part that I have left anyway."

"Say where did you come from anyway Jack?" He asked more and more concerned

"Over from the riverside, I was just there because it reminds me of my Dad when he wasn't dead."

"Maybe instead of karate you should go home and get some rest you never know what's gonna happen maybe things happen for a reason and you just don't know it yet." He said

"Maybe your right." I said

Just then for a while it went silent then I noticed the drivers license on the roof but also so the man could reach it too. I read it in my mind it said 'Lucas Jackson Anderson' it was weird I had an uncle named that but the police said that he died also in 2002.

"Hey you never told me your name, why so?" I asked

"Um ah it never came to mind my name it Lucas" He said nervously

"What's your last name?" I was getting more curious

"Okay it's Anderson Jack."

Now it was getting freaky The same thing happened when I first saw my uncle in the year 2002 when he was about to go fishing with Dad.

"Now it's my turn to ask questions" He said

"Okay go ahead" I said hoping this plan would work

"Whats your name middle name and last name?" He asked

"My full name is Jackson Lucas Anderson."

**So sorry I left you guys on a cliff hanger but tell me what you think is gonna happen next and thanks for all the reviews guys you guys rock your the reason I write you guys put a smile on my face. Peace, Elly out :)**


	5. The pain is back

**Hey guys so sorry to IluvLeoHoward she wanted me to update and I told myself I would do it but I didn't get the chance so here you go guys hope you enjoy. :)**

**Jack's Pov**

I told the man my full name. He pulled over at the side of the rode in the middle of nowhere. He went to the back of the bus where I was.

"Get up." He said with curiosity

"Um… Okay?" I said confused

I stood up and he told me to walk to the front of the bus and get off, but to leave my things on it.

"Okay I'm confused you first told me to get on and now-"I was cut off by a bear hug the man was giving me

"I missed you so much Jack, Look how big you've gotten."

'Huh that's the same thing that daddy said before the fog covered the water' I thought to myself

I felt myself without energy and I was being hugged by a grown man who said he miss- wait a minute I think I got an idea of who this man is.

I felt my feet being put back to the ground and I saw tears in the man's eyes. I fell back I was weak in the knees I sat up hoping I would get more answers.

"Whoops sorry about that Jack, But um do you remember who I am?" He asked me like a was a two year old

"I was hoping you could tell me and you're not talking to a two year old you're talking to a fourteen year old alright."

"Okay, okay buddy chill out and if your still wondering who I am, I'm your Uncle Lucas." He said

"Okay but it will be kind of hard to chill when you're in the now raised sun and it's like 84 degrees out here." I said while chuckling

"True that Jack, true that." He said while wiping tears from his eyes.

"But I just don't understand in 2002 the police said that you were dead and so was daddy."

"Wow you still use the word daddy?"

"Don't push me." I said putting on my serious tone and face.

"Okay, okay well I told the police that I didn't want anyone knowing I was alive because I didn't want to hurt you." He said

"Hur… Hurt me all you did was hurt me you, Mom and Dad were the only part of family I had left and you tell me this and all you say you didn't want to hurt me!" I yelled.

"Jack just calm down I'm sure you have more family members" He said trying to cheer me up.

"Oh really then go to this address NOW!" I yelled as I got on the bus.

"Jack wait up now." He said trying to keep up.

"NOW!" I yelled back.

We were driving to the address that I had gave my so called uncle we had a silent drive mostly because I wouldn't answer his questions. We had gotten to the address he looked confused.

"Well are you coming?" I asked him while getting off the bus.

"Um, yeah but are you sure this is the right address Jack?" He asked more confused.

"I'm always sure now come on I want to show you something." I said while walking towards the graveyard.

We got to where I wanted to go and I showed him where the rest of my family's resting place was and told him why they were here.

I had a tear in my eye. He looked at me.

"Boy when you said you only had me and your mom left you weren't kidding."

"No, Why would I ever even lie about that?" I half yelled.

"I... I don't know why." He said

"You know what I really don't want to talk about this with you I got better things to do now would you just take me to Seaford mall like now?" I said

"Um, sure buddy whatever you want." He said

I got mad all of a sudden I just found out that he was my uncle and told me that he didn't want to hurt me and then expect me to forgive him.

"Okay look I know that your my uncle but you have lost my trust and lost my love and the paraglide to call me your buddy no one calls me buddy ever unless I say so now if you want to then you got to earn all my trust love and my father back." I said and walked towards the bus.

"But buddy." He caught up and grabbed my shoulder.

I looked over at him. "I am not your buddy nor I never will be you should of thought of that before you told me that excuse." I said and took his hand off of my shoulder.

**Huh I'm sorry for not putting anyone else but Jack and his uncle but hey it's a story about him... Okay i got no point here so... Review thanks :) **


End file.
